The known generators of the harmonic of the laser light are built at least of two dispersive elements, in particular of glass prisms with resulting zero dispersion, focusing lenses, a non-linear crystal and an outlet lens. The necessary condition for the installation of systems generating the harmonic of laser light is the identity of the light dispersion of the assembled dispersive elements, in particular glass prisms. These known systems are characterized by a long optic route of laser light, in particular between dispersive elements. In order to reduce the size of the generator, in some solutions the optic route is twice or even several times refracted through an adequate arrangement of mirrors.
The inconvenience of the application of other known solutions results from the fact that the manipulation with each of the elements of such a set requires special precision. This induced constructors to apply in some known generators complicated electro-mechanical systems for the control of these manipulations.
However, independently of the complicated service which results from long optic routes, the known generators are characterized by an unadequate light polarization and by a low capacity.